pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Milgram-Experiment
Hinweis … Im Pflegewiki können die ursprünglichen Autorinnen keine Aktualisierungen des - Artikels vornehmen (vgl. Diskussion und Versionsgeschichte dort). Medien Filme * Thomas Reutter, Gottlob Schober: Der Pflegenotstand. auf: SWR. (Die Autoren sind den Anrufen des Bonner Notruftelefons nachgegangen. Erstsendung 24. Januar 2005) * Manfred Uhlig: Tote haben keine Lobby.''Sabine Rückert: ''Tote haben keine Lobby. Die Dunkelziffer der vertuschten Morde. Hoffmann und Campe Verlag, Hamburg 2000, ISBN 3-455-11287-0. Diente als Vorlage für Uhligs Film Zweiteiliger Film 2. Die Altenpflegerin. D, WDR, 45 Min. (Erstsendung 11. Januar 2006) * Norbert Siegmund: Schwester Tod - Mord auf der Intensivstation. 29 Min, D - RBB Erstausstrahlung 4. Juli 2007 21.45 - 22.15 Uhr. (Das Gerichtsverfahren gegen Krankenschwester der Charité 2007. Dokumentation und Feature, basierend im Wesentlichen auf Äußerungen von K. H. Beine.) Das urprüngliche Milgram-Experiment ist ein wissenschaftlicher Versuch, der 1963 von dem Psychologen Stanley Milgram entwickelt (und später nachgestellt und gefilmt wurde). Es sollte die Bereitschaft testen, wie weit durchschnittliche Personen autoritativen Anweisungen auch dann Folge leisten, wenn diese in direktem Widerspruch zu ihrem Gewissen stehen. Das Experiment wurde vielfach als Beleg dafür verstanden, dass fast jeder Mensch unter bestimmten Bedingungen bereit ist, nicht seinem Gewissen zu folgen sondern einer Autorität. Das Experiment ist in unterschiedlichen Varianten und in anderen Ländern wiederholt worden. Die Ergebnisse waren generell vergleichbar, was eine kulturübergreifende Gültigkeit der Ergebnisse zeigt. Bis zu 90% der Probanden folgten dem Auftrag des "Experten". Das Ergebnis einer Erweiterung des Versuchs im Jahre 1965 war, dass der Anteil der bedingungslos gehorchenden Probanden stark abnahm (auf 10%), sobald zwei weitere vermeintliche „Lehrer“ an dem Experiment teilnahmen, die dem Versuchsleiter Widerstand entgegensetzten. D. h. die Autorität wurde von anderen angezweifelt. Bewertung, Kritik am Experiment Was lässt Durchschnittsmenschen so grausam handeln? Milgram kommentierte die Ergebnisse seines Experiments so: „''Die rechtlichen und philosophischen Aspekte von Gehorsam sind von enormer Bedeutung, sie sagen aber sehr wenig über das Verhalten der meisten Menschen in konkreten Situationen aus. Ich habe ein einfaches Experiment an der Yale-Universität durchgeführt, um herauszufinden, wie viel Schmerz ein gewöhnlicher Mitbürger einem anderen zufügen würde, einfach weil ihn ein Wissenschaftler dazu aufforderte. Starre Autorität stand gegen die stärksten moralischen Grundsätze der Teilnehmer, andere Menschen nicht zu verletzen, und obwohl den Testpersonen die Schmerzensschreie der Opfer in den Ohren klingelten, gewann in der Mehrzahl der Fälle die Autorität. Die extreme Bereitschaft von erwachsenen Menschen, einer Autorität fast beliebig weit zu folgen, ist das Hauptergebnis der Studie, und eine Tatsache, die dringendster Erklärung bedarf''.“ (aus: The Perils of Obedience). Quellen Stanley Milgram: * 1963: Behavioral study of obedience. Journal of abnormal and social psychology, 67, S. 371-378 * 1974: Obedience to Authority; An Experimental View. ISBN 006131983X * 1974: The Perils of Obedience. Harper's Magazine, Abridged and adapted from Obedience to Authority. Literatur dazu * Stefan Mühlbauer: Die Rechtsprechung des Bundesgerichtshofs zur Tötungshemmschwelle. Dissertation, Heidelberg, Münster, 1999, 184 S., ISBN 3-8258-4183-9 (hierin: ausführliche Analyse der vom Bundesgerichtshof hergeleiteten Rechtsgrundsätze zur Tötungshemmschwelle beim Vorsatz des Täters anhand der Ergebnisse und Schlussfolgerungen aus dem Milgram-Experiment) * Steven Schwartz: Wie Pawlow auf den Hund kam…. Beltz, 1991, ISBN 3-407-85102-2 * Hinweise auf Literatur von und über Stanley Milgram im Katalog der DDB im Artikel von Wikipedia.de (s. u.) *http://flockhart.com/milgram/main.html (engl.) *http://www.princeton.edu/pr/news/04/q4/1125-fiske.htm (engl.)Psychologists call for greater attention to role of peers and superiors (engl.) * Verschiedene Verfilmungen siehe bei dem Artikel (s. u.) bei Wikipedia.de www * vgl. Artikel über den Psychologen Stanley Milgram' bei Wikipedia.de * vgl. Artikel über das Milgram-Experiment bei Wikipedia.de. Dort u. a. auch Links zu den Stichworten ''Menschenversuch und Stanford Prison Experiment. siehe auch: * Führungsverantwortung in der Pflege (PDL, Stationsleitung, examinierte Fachkraft) * Gewalt in Pflegebeziehungen * Nähe und Distanz in jeder professionellen Pflegebeziehung * Verantwortlichkeiten und "Verantwortungdiffusion" (unklare V.) in Organisationen Kategorie:Gerontologie Kategorie:Ethik